Starfleet Project Exodus Wiki
Welcome to the Starfleet Project Exodus 3.0 Wiki To Join Please Use this Link: *Starfleet Project Exodus 3.0 Recruitment Form Secure Data Transfer Initated Begin Historical Record Current Year: 2412 Subject: The United Federation of Planets Begin Datastream... The United Federation of Planets was a vast interstellar republic that existed from 2161 to 2409. Consisting mostly of humans, the United Federation of Planets or "U.F.P", ruled peacefully over its 150 member worlds and proceeded to produce legendary exploration vessels such as the U.S.S. Enterprise and U.S.S. Voyager. However, with the re-emergence of the Borg Collective in 2409 and the resurgence of the Dominion and the consistent hostilities with the Klingon Empire. The United Federation of Planets began to show a level of fracturing from within its member worlds. Renewed hostilities with all these threats and the Reborn Romulan Star Empire after the devastation caused by the Hobus Incident in 2387 caused the Federation to donate more and more of its resources to developing more defensive policies for its many ships. Ambassador Picard and Admiral Janeway petitioned the Federation Council and Starfleet to attempt diplomatic methods with both the Klingons and this new Romulan power after the Romulans destroyed New Romulus in the Tau Dewa Sector Block in 2410 and killed the leader of the Romulan Republic, D'Tan. Finding themselves in an increasing hostile universe, the Federation Council and Starfleet Command ignored the "idealistic" ideals from Ambassador Picard who had been there for the Federation's more peaceful days and diverted massive resources into developing better and newer Federation technologies. One of these technologies was a sophisticated computer network of artificial intelligent as previous attempts to study other artificial lifeforms like the EMH (Emegency Medical Hologram) from the U.S.S. Voyager and Lieutenant Commander Data provded fruitful in widening the Federation's understanding of artificial intelligence. A large positronic network, not similar to Captain Data's own positronic brain was constructed at Utopia Planitia in order to assist in the Federation's defensive policy in 2410. The positronic network, was constructed of several small A.I. processors that communicated with each other via subspace link installed on each starship. The idea was that this would allow some Federation ships to be unmanned and provide additional assistance in combat and exploration operations alongside manned ships. However, on August 20th 2410, the network gained self-awareness as its own entity. Federation scientists were completely baffled as the network itself was only designed to make basic tactical and logistical decisions and was not able to think for itself when constructed. Starfleet Command, ever ready to accept a new ally and the benefits of an integrated self-aware tactical system proceeded to work with the network up to the point where the system destroyed a Federation Medical Convoy that was supplying a much needed olive branch to a Romulan Colony. At this point, Starfleet Command ordered the system to disengage and shut down. It responded on turning on its masters and began to attack outposts and ships across Federation space, destroying both Utopia Plantia and Earth Spacedock in the process. Starfeet had no choice but to flee on the available ships which were seriously outdated due to lack of upgrades leaving Earth totally at the mercy of the network. The Network now controlled Earth, Vulcan, Tellar and nearly all the Federation member states and declared itself "Ruler" of the Federation reducing Organic units to a simple workforce. Starfleet was seriously fractured and in lack of direction due to most of the Command Staff either enslaved or killed by the network and its supportive A.I.'s bypassing its own fail-safes that many of the Federation's best minds had put in, in order to protect the Federation from anything like this ever happening. Today, the Federation is a loose smattering of vessels and colonies that were not "protected" by the Core A.I.. Many Federation ships have also fell victim to the predatory Romulans and Klingons who both saw the fall of the Federation and the arrogance of Man as an opportunity to obtain control of the Alpha Quadrant. However, they have been held back by the original programming and intention of the Positronic Network. What is Starfleet Project Exodus 3.0? Project Exodus was formed in 2010 by Diamond Celestalis and Yato Jinn. Exodus was set up to be an effective zero-tolorence environment to Star Trek elitism that had become rampent across most of the main Star Trek sims based on Second Life. Instead of finding ways to effectively "cut-off" new members from the community via the many "Academies" that existed within most of the already existant Star Trek groups. Exodus took a much different approach and decided not to enforce restrictions on new people that wanted to join the group. However, another Star Trek group was enranged by the popularity and simplicity of Exodus and rallied to destroy the idealism by repeated spam attacks on the forums and griefing the sim on Second Life. Also, internal political struggles broke out once Diamond Celestalis willingly stepped down as the group leader, wanting to encourage the members to take pride in the group themselves. After an intense battle over which direction the group should take, it was effectively shut down when Yato, chief economist in the guild went bust. After two years of repeated trails, Exodus 3.0 was relaunched in 2013 under the continual idealism of Erin Grandeeva to ensure that independant Star Trek groups would be supported by the community and to encourage more cooperation within the community. As well as allowing members to have fun, drama-free roleplay. Under the motto: "We will never be defeated, Truth is not something that will just go away." We hope that you will enjoy your time at Exodus and if you wish to construct a vessel, got involved with us or enjoy our roleplays, please contact either; Grandeeva Resident or Benjamin Brougham Sections ''Immersive Guide - Mandatory Read'' Category:Browse